No TV
by toystoryadventures
Summary: The Toys are left in the house alone but the TV is broken. What will they do?    Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story, the characters, and the shows parodied in the story.

This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.

WARNING: TOY STORY 3 SPOILERS!

No TV

Chapter 1

After gave Bonnie his toys, she has been taking care of them every day. She played with them all equally. But one day, her family took a family vacation for the weekend. This was the opportunity for the toys to move around their new home.

"Guys," Woody said. "We need to go over a few quick rules." The toys gathered around Woody and Buzz for the rules of the 3-day paradise. Once the rules were over, the toys were free.

"Trixie, I dare you to blast Zurg to bits before I do!" Rex Exclaimed.

"Oh it's on!" Trixie yelled as they ran to the computer room.

But the rest of the toys went to the downstairs FLAT SCREEN HD TV.

"AHH! Jeopardy is on!" Rex Exclaimed.

"I got it Rex. No need to yell. You really think we would miss an episode." Woody told Rex as he grabbed the remote. He tried pushing the ON button but it will not turn on. Bonnie's family's TV has no ON button on the actual TV.

"What's going on with the TV Woody?" Buzz said, worried.

"AHH! It can't be broken!" Rex said as he fainted.

"If there is no TV, what else are we going to do?" Jessie asked.

"Well what do normal people do besides watching television?" Buzz said scratching his chin.

"I don't know." Mr. Potato Head said.

"Let's just think of something, but what?" Slinky said.

The toys sat on the couch for the longest time thinking of something.


	2. Chapter 2

No TV

Chapter 2

"That's it I'm hungry." Hamm said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Buzz was in the bathroom. Jessie heard him talking so she walked in quietly. She walked into him saying random stuff.

"Why hello there General Sexy Brows! My, your eyebrows are so sexy today! No yours are!" Buzz said to his reflection.

"Uh, Buzz?" Jessie Interrupted. He turns his head at Jessie and stands there for about 10 seconds.

He finally said, "You realize now I'm going to have to kill you."

"You'll have to catch me first General Sexy Brows." Jessie said as they ran off.

Woody watched them and sighed. He decided to take a nap on the couch.'

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Rex exclaimed that woke up Woody.

"What?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.

"Don't people go on the INTERNET?" Rex said. Everyone's eyes lit up. There were 2 computers in the house. Buzz, Jessie, Slinky, the aliens, Dolly, Buttercup and peas in a pod went on FanFiction. And Woody, Rex, Hamm, Mr. And Mrs. Potato Head, Trixie, Totoro, and Mr. Pricklepants went on Youtube.

"Eh, these fan fictions do not get me right." Buzz said as Jessie laughed. Suddenly the computer crashed and the toys got super angry. They decided to go to the Youtube group.

"What are you guys doing here. You're not gonna watch this. It's a live Obama health care speech." Woody said trying to trick them.

"Woody that's Keyboard Cat." Buzz said. Before the cat started "playing", the computer crashed.

"Ah, great. We can't call a repairman because he will find us out." Woody complained.

"Now what will we do?" Slinky asked. The toys were silent.


	3. Chapter 3

No TV

Chapter 3

The toys started going crazy thinking of something. Buzz was walking around the house with Jessie. They were just talking and saw the closet door was open. He looked inside a found a skateboard.

"Guys look I found skateboard! We can ride down the stairs." Buzz said. The toys loved the idea and set up.

"So who's going first?" Woody asked.

Buzz wanted to impress Jessie so he went first. Before he went down he said, "To infinity and beyond!" He went down but tripped on the 7th step. When he landed, Jessie helped him up.

"Are you okay Buzz?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, but the skate board isn't." He said as he backed away from the broken skateboard.

"Oh, great now what are we gonna do?" Woody asked.

Before the author could end the chapter, Rex said, "They have board games in the closet!" The toys grabbed Candy Land and played for a while till they got bored.

"Well this is boring. Now what?" Jessie said. They toys angrily sighed.

Sorry for the short chapter and lack of stories. I have been busy over the weekend. The next chapter will be the last one. I'll try to post it tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

No TV

Chapter 4

The toys just wondered around the living room and kept thinking. Woody looked at the TV mocking it randomly.

"Why don't you have a ON button you monster?" Woody shouted as he turned around the TV and saw a 3-inch ON button on the back of the TV. "Hey guys I found an ON button!" The toys cheered super loud as Woody got the remote a turned it to CBS. But it was too late. The credits for Jeopardy were playing.

"!" Rex screamed.

READ: That's it. I'm glad everyone loved my story. But this is based on a true story. Sort of. It even happened the night I got my FanFiction account made. We were watching a movie and our TV broke. And we didn't know what to do. We eventually got a new TV. So I'm glad people are enjoying my stories and there's more to come!


End file.
